1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of creating a lookup table that is used to convert color values into color signals with discrete values. The present invention also relates to a method and apparatus of color conversion using the lookup table.
2. Description of Related Art
Color conversion with a lookup table is commonly used when attempting to achieve conformity in colors outputted by different devices. Such color conversion achieves color matching on two different devices by mapping colors in a device-independent uniform color space.
A typical uniform color space is the CIEL*a*b* (hereinafter simply called L*a*b*) space. The L*a*b* space is a three-dimensional color space, as is the RGB color space used by monitors and other devices. Since both L*a*b* and RGB are three-dimensional color spaces, it is possible to convert one color on one color space into one color on the other color space.